


My Anchor

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Liam wolfs out while playing lacrosse against Devenford Prep. Stiles and Scott drag him into the locker room but can't calm him down but his boyfriend Brett can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anchor

"LIAM, CALM DOWN!" Scott yelled, trying to pull him towards the locker room. He'd tried everything he could think of at this point. He'd tried to attack someone on their team after they tackled Brett to the ground. Finstock told them to take Liam off of the field before they got sued or something.

Stiles turned on the water quickly and they attempted to hold him under, just like last time, but Liam continued to growl with gold eyes and fangs.

"Liam, find an anchor!" Scott yelled, "Please, just calm down!"

"THEY HURT HIM!" Liam screamed.

"What?" Stiles demanded, "Dude, what are you- shit!" he yelled when Liam got free and ran towards the door.

Before they could even go after him, someone else had tackled Liam to the ground.

"Hey-" Scott started to yell and stopped when he saw Brett had pinned Liam down by his wrists and kissed him.

"What the hell?" Stiles snorted. Liam pulled away, breathing heavily. His eyes were back to normal now and his fangs had disappeared.

"You found your anchor," Scott said quietly, staring at them.

"Yeah...I know," Liam said quietly before wrapping his arms around Brett's neck and hugging him, "Love you."

"Love you too," Brett said quietly, sitting up but he kept holding onto him. They ended up with Liam in Brett's lap and their arms wrapped around each other.

"You're my anchor," Liam whispered against his neck, "I don't want you to get hurt...if you were human, that could have hurt you."

"But I'm not," Brett said, rubbing his back, "I'm okay."

Liam just put his head on his shoulder, calming down slightly.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We'll be right outside," Scott nodded, following him out quickly. Brett pulled away, staring at him, "You okay now?"

Liam nodded quickly, "Thanks."

"Liam?" Brett asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Liam asked.

"You're my anchor too," Brett whispered, kissing his cheek.


End file.
